Charades by Dusk
by emeraldgeminideathboar
Summary: Blaine Anderson was never one to believe in the supernatural so when mysterious deaths start to plague his town he begins to look for a logical explanation... too bad there is not always one. Klaine romance
1. Murders

**Title:** Charades by Dusk

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was never one to believe in the supernatural so when mysterious deaths start to plague his town he begins to look for a logical explanation... too bad there is not always one. Klaine romance

**Notes**: First Glee fanfic, hope you guys like it.

_May 31st, 1987: _

"_You knew that this was not going to last forever, you knew one day that I would have to leave you didn't you?" Spoke a woman, her hair was a deep chocolate color and her eyes were as blue as the clearest ocean. Her face lacked any wrinkles, blemishes, scars, or pimples, and her features as well proportioned as that of an angel's. In short she was absolutely beautiful, too beautiful to be anything close to human._

_The man who was sitting next to her was wiping his face of tears. He was less of a beauty and looked more like an everyday Joe. "Yes I knew, but that still does not stop this from being painful."_

_The woman smiled as she handed the man something wrapped up tightly in a blanket. The man took it from her and looked down at it, "Honey I think you know who this is," the woman whispered._

"_Of course I do, its my child, he is our son." the man responded as his eyes began to moisten again. He hugged the child softly as it began to cry._

_Now the woman was crying as well, "Yes he is our baby boy, I need you to take care of him while I'm gone, he is a half breed so hunters will be after him. Please honey he is my gift to you." Slowly the woman got up from her seat and was about to leave, that was until she was interrupted by the man's voice._

"_What is his name?"_

_The woman turned back around to face her lover as she responded, "Burt I always loved your name so much so I want to name him after you, I want to call him Kurt."_

"_Then Kurt it is." Burt said as he looked down at his newborn. The baby stopped crying and opened it's eyes to revel them to be the same shade as his mother's. "Thank you Elizabeth," he called to his lover as she finally took her first step out of the door._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Febuary 10th, 2011:

Blaine Anderson was what you would call a inspector or private investigator as he liked to call it. He worked very closely with the police and although he was a private investigator he did take on public cases when everyone else was too scared to even begin to look for clues.

"Mr. Anderson," The police chief began, "We have called you here so that we could ask for your help, as you may know recently there has been a string of murders happening in our city. We know that you are the best investigator in this town and we will be ready to pay you for your services."

Blaine had been called to the main police station for a meeting about the murders and he was more then ready to track down the culprit and put him behind bars. "You can count on me." he responded, "But I don't know any details about this case you you be willing to inform me?"

The police chief nodded as he began to speak, "Yes well all of the murders seem to be random times and in random places. It seems like there is more then one person behind this as multiple murders have been found to have happened at the same time. There had been no patten amongst the victim except for one thing... the victims have all been found without any liquids in their body."

"Ah, then how do you not know that this is not the work of a vampire?" Blaine joked trying to bring some humor into the stiff atmosphere of the station, he knew how tragic murders could be and the best thing you could do is try to laugh away the pain when something terrible happens. It seemed to work as multiple police officers began to giggle.

"Nah it could not be vampire," one of the officers responded as he finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, all of the victims were lacking all of their liquids that included spit, sweat, urine, everything," another officer informed.

"I see," Blaine replied as he pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and began to write down the details, "Is there any way that it is possible for a person to do that?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," The police chief answered, "The corpses look more like mummies, all that's left is basically skin and bones, we could not even figure out how the liquid escaped from the body seeing as all of the victims skin is in contact and there is no rip or cut in the skin."

"Is that all you know about this case?" Blaine asked as he finished righting on his notepad. Every officer in the building nodded in unison, silently agreeing that was all of the information they knew. "Alright then I'm going to need pictures of the bodies and a map of the city that shows exactly were the murders happened."

"Inspector do you think that what ever is killing these people is...well...inhuman?" one of the officers spoke. Blaine turned to look at the police man as he shook his head.

"No officer the culprit is human, there is no such thing as monsters and myths." The investigator replied, however none of the policemen looked convinced. Even the police chief himself looked like he was starting to believe that maybe it was some kind of supernatural being.

Blaine sighed as he turned around and casually walked out of the door. This is what he got for living in a town filled with superstitious beliefs. He knew that there was no such thing as the supernatural, people were the real monsters and when ever there was a case too grotesque for people to believe that a person did it they blamed it on a myth. He remember very well the last case he was on where everyone assumed that a werewolf was among them when it turned out that the attacks were cause by a bear. Well if he could not convince the people that he was right then he would just have to prove it to them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After looking through the evidence Blaine had came up with a solution. All of the murders happened at different neighborhoods and there was never two murders at the same spot. That mean that the villain was not returning to the scene of the crime and the only way to find him or her was to search places that had not had any murders yet. After carefully examining the map again the investigator found that there was only one neighborhood with out any murders... Lima heights.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to take a trip to Lima tonight." Blaine whispered to himself as he shoved all of the evidence into a bag along with a flashlight. He placed his gun at the side of his hip as he put on a long jacket to cover it up and rushed outside.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine had arrived at Lima heights at dusk, he knew that the chances that another murder would happen tonight was unlikely but still possible and he could not take the chance of another innocent person being hurt.

Slowly with out making a sound he began to search for any suspicious activity, what he found instead was a bunch of people returning from work getting into their houses and readying themselves for bed. The sun had not even completely gone down and there was already almost no one on the streets any more. Night came soon after that enveloping the whole town and now there were absolutely no people on the street. Suddenly an eerie child passed through the street he was standing by leaving him cold and as much as he hated to admit it scared. However he did not stop his search...

After about five hours of checking every crack and corner of the neighborhood and finding nothing he gave up. Walking back to his car he called the police chief's number and left all of the information that he had found out with him. Getting into the car he changed the gear from parking to driving and began to pull out of the parking spot. If he was not in so much of a hurry to get back to his house then he might have noticed that someone was hiding in the back seat of his car. A certain someone with blue eyes as clear as the ocean...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaine did not hesitate from going straight to bed after he had gotten back into his house. Pulling the blankets from his bed he positioned himself in the most comfortable position he could, pulled the blankets back over him and closed his eyes. That was exactly when something weird happened, his bed shifted as if someone had just laid down next to him. Opening his eyes he saw that he was still alone, concluding that it was just his imagination he closed his eyes again. Once he did however he felt something touch his face, it was a small touch like on a lover would give- deciding that it probably was a fly he moved his arm to brush it off. However once he touched the place where the fly was supposed to be he felt something else, something that felt like a human hand.

Opening his eyes he jumped out of bed to once again to find nothing. Getting out of bed he looked under his mattress to see if anyone was hiding under it. He knew there was no one because it was not possible for someone to move fast enough to avoid being seen when he opened his eyes, but it did not hurt to look. Blaine knew something was going on and he was not just going insane so laying back down he closed his eyes ad waited for the thing to come again.

Not soon after he felt the touch again however this time it felt like someone was on top of him. What ever it was in his bed began to kiss Blaine, it kissed his neck then his cheek. The investigator knew that if he opened his eyes then he would scared the thing away so instead he began to talk.

"What do you want with me?" he asked as he remained still.

At the sound of his voice the creature stopped it's kissing, "I came to warn you," It answered. It's voice was very feminine yet distinctly male, giving away to Blaine that his assaulter was a man.

"Warn me about what?" The inspector asked keeping his eyes closed, whatever was in his room with him seemed to have some knowledge of the case he was working on and he was never one to give up a good lead if it appeared before him.

"You need to stop working on this case, I am going to take care of it so the police will not have to be involved. If you continue to investigate inspector then you will get hurt and there will be nothing that I can do to stop that from happening." the creature responded as it continued where it left off and began to caress the investigator's body and begin to kiss his chest.

"And why would you care about what happens to me?" Blaine asked trying to ignore the creature's advances on him.

"I don't," the thing responded, "However I cannot have anyone die on my watch, that would make me irresponsible. You don't need to worry inspector I will take care of the murderer for you." now the creature began to use his tongue as he licked upwards until he reached the human's mouth and planted a short but wet kiss on his lips.

"How do I know your not the murderer?" Blaine questioned, although he doubted that the man was the actual murderer because it was not usal for a murderer to follow an investigator to his house and give him information. however he still thought that the man had some sort of connection to the crimes, "And could you please stop doing that?" he stated referring to the kisses and licks, he was starting to feel like a victim in his own bed.

"I cannot," The creature responded factually, "If I do stop then I will no longer be able to hold the connection that allows us to speak."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "That does not make any sense, that is one of the most ridiculous reasons to make out with someone."

"As ridiculous as it is it is true," the being responded with a tone so believable it made Blaine doubt that he was lying. "I must keep a sexual relationship with the person I visit at night or I cannot speak to them."

"Like a succubus?" Blaine asked, as much as he did not believe in the supernatural he at least knew the basics.

"No, a succubus is a female demon that seduces men and has sex with them at night with out the partner being able to see them." the creature responded.

"That sounds a lot like what you are doing right now," Blaine responded in an obviously irritated voice. Blaine was usually a nice guy however he did not really take to kindly to being raped in bed by someone he could not see.

"I am not female."

"Then are you an incubus? Right that's the male version of a succubus." Blaine could not believe he was going along with this. There was no way that the man on top of him was sex demon, there had to be another explanation...right?

"Correct a incubus is a male succubus however I am not that either, but that is beside the point. Blaine Anderson you have already received a warning from me and if you continue to pursue this murderer then I will not be responsible for what happens to you." and with that Blaine felt the creature get off of him, it was obvious that it was about to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine called out as he sat up and opened his eyes, for a moment and just a moment he caught a glimpse of the creature. It was moving too fast for him to identify any features but he did catch a glimpse of its eyes. They where a shade of blue that was too bright and deep to be a normal human eye color. Sighing he whispered, "You did not even tell me your name." Laying back down he closed his eyes trying to get some rest. It was not until he was about to drift off to sleep that he heard the voice again,

"It's Kurt."


	2. Questions

**Title:** Charades by Dusk (2/?)

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was never one to believe in the supernatural so when mysterious deaths start to plague his town he begins to look for a logical explanation... too bad there is not always one. Klaine romance

_December 20, 1994:_

"_Dad, do I have a mom?" Asked a little boy about the age of seven to his father while they were eating breakfast at the table._

_This question caught the older man's attention as he dropped the news paper he was holding and stared at his son intently, "Kurt of course you have a mom, everyone does."_

_Kurt's soft blue eyes widened at the answer, he looked genuinely surprised, "I do?... then why is she never around? How come I have never seen her dad?" the young boy was both joy filled and saddened that he actually had a mother. On one hand that meant that he was just a normal boy and not a freak like the other kids at school called him. But that also meant that his mom left him and his father alone... "didn't she care about us?"_

_The father looked like his heart just broke in half as he took in the last comment his son threw at him, "Listen to me Kurt, your mother cared about you so much, that is why it pained her to leave you... But she had to go... there were bad people after her and she did not want us to get hurt because of her problems." he finished making sure that his son understood the situation, "You do have a mother and she loves you even to this day deeply."_

_The boy looked up at his father as a few tears trailed down from his face, "She was not a normal person was she?" he asked finally mustering up all of his courage to ask._

_Now the older was taken back by shock, "How do you know that?" the man never told his son anything about his mother let alone that she was not human, so how did he know?_

"_Because I'm not normal," the boy's face took on a look of pain as he continued to speak. "At school they tell us that everything we are is a combination of our mommies and daddies, I know you are not like me so that means that mommy was. Every one at school calls me a freak and I know that I don't belong there. And then you are always coaching me on "hunters" as you call them. Does that mean the same people who came after mommy are coming after me?" The smaller of the two began to feel his eyes sting and he knew that he was crying. " Dad why can't I just be normal like everyone else?"_

_The dad did not hesitate then to at that moment pull his son into an embrace, "You listen to me, you are normal. You are as normal as can be and just because you were born different does not mean that you are any less normal then all of the other kids at school. As for your other question... there is going to be no way I'm going to allow you to be driven away like she was. I'm going to protect you no matter what."_

_Together the both of the continued hugging. Four minutes later they pulled away and continued to eat breakfast _

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

March 1st, 2011

It had been a few weeks since Blaine had taken on the so called supernatural case. There had been no mysterious murders since then and as much as Blaine wanted to say it was because of himself and the police men who were constantly patrolling Lima heights he knew that was not true. He knew that it was because of his midnight visitor that the murders stopped. He had not had any more visits since the day he had been first assigned to the case, but he did not forget what the being who visited him told him.

_You need to stop working on this case, I am going to take care of it so the police will not have to be involved._ It had told him, and it seems like the creature was telling the truth since the murders abruptly stopped. This of course did not leave Blaine satisfied however. Serial killers where usually subject to many mental conditions so they did not think logically and usually would not stop killing unless they were imprisoned or got some help. Which meant that he was going to need to find the killer if he ever wanted the case to be truly solved.

Blaine had been patrolling all day and did not find anything out of the ordinary. By the time the sun began to set he became so frustrated with his situation that he decided that he was going to do the one thing he promised himself not to since the first day on the case, he was going to call out Kurt. He knew Kurt would not risk getting caught so he would only appear to him the same way he did the first day they met. Deciding that that was the best course of action Blaine made his way back to house, stripped down to his undergarments and laid in his bed. It was only dusk, but the investigator still hoped that the creature would appear to him.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you," Blaine spoke as he closed his eyes and waited. He hoped that Kurt would respond to him, he did not know the first thing about Kurt or how he was able to speak with him via bed, but he knew that if he could call out the other then he would be able to get another lead on the case.

It was not long before a familiar presence filled the room and Blaine felt something warm and human sized press against his body, "You called investigator?" he asked in the same melodic voice the human remembered him having. Blaine could not help but let a satisfied smile appear on his face, he had succeeded in calling out the only person capable of helping him at the moment, and it could be said that made him fell a lot better about his chances of solving the case.

"Yes I did, I wanted to ask if you had anything to do with the recent stop to the murders." Blaine responded.

"Of course I had something to do with it, I did tell you I would take care of the problem. However you did not listen to me did you? You are still on the case. I did deal with most of the threat but one of the culprits escaped from my grasp and it will not hesitate to hunt you down if you stay involved." Kurt informed as he slid his hands under the other's shirt and began to caress him lovingly.

Blaine flinched at the touch he had almost forgotten how the only way Kurt could stay was if they began to get intimate. Well then he was just going to have to wrap up their conversation before things got out of hand. "So there is still one left... wait you said that you dealt with the threat what exactly did you do?"

"I salted them, that is really the only way you can get rid of water goblins." Kurt replied as if speaking about goblins was an everyday occurrence and not out of the ordinary.

"Water Goblins?" Blaine asked, he did not like the sound of that. It sounded like something out of a fairytale book and he was still firm on his belief that the supernatural did not exist.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "They are beings made a pure liquids, you can usually find them near lakes or beaches, they can take on human form and walk amongst the population but they still retain their intelligence. You see they are very primitive creatures and even in human from act like like running water. They can never go to the same place twice. Most importantly they are attracted to any source of liquid they are attracted even sometimes when it is in other creatures' bodies." the one on top told as he pulled off the other's shirt and began to plant butterfly kisses along the investigator's chest. "They usually imitate a cry of the species they want to eat to get their attention, they they get them away from a crowd to be able to ambush and drink their fill.

"That does not sound like any type of creature that could possible exist, this is all just superstition its not true." Blaine stated as he tried to pull away from his visitor's kisses to no avail. As ridiculous as Kurt's explanation sounded it did fit together all of the missing pieces of the puzzle. It explained how the corpses did not have any liquids in them and why murders happened at different places during different times.

"Ah still don't believe do we? Well then how do you explain how we are talking right now if every time you open your eyes I'm gone?" Kurt questioned as he ignored the other's silent protest and continued to kiss the human's body as if they were lovers.

That question caught Blaine by surprise and to his dismay he really did not have an answer to it, as much as he did not want to believe he really could not explain how Kurt was visiting him. So instead of replying he asked another question. "So then are you one of these water goblins?"

Kurt gave out a little chuckle as he began to move his hands to the human's waistband, "No I'm not if I was then I would have just eaten you instead of socializing with you. Besides I'm not as dull as water goblins tend to be."

"Then what are you?" the inspector asked as he swatted away the hand that was trying to slip its way into his boxers, he did not want to have sex with someone who he had just meet and never seen.

"...I'm the reason why it is never a good idea for a human and a non human to be together let alone have a child," Kurt whispered instead of answering the inspector's question. It was a bit hard to detect, but Blaine could feel a certain bitterness and sorrow to the other's words. Trying to change the subject Kurt said something that he regretted the second to came from his mouth. "Now I have to go, the goblin is going to attack again tonight and I can't have any more people die."

The second Blaine heard those words from the other's mouth he opened his eyes and shot up from his bed, just as he expected Kurt had vanished. "Its going to attack tonight?" getting dressed as fast as he could he raced out of the door almost forgetting his flashlight and gun in the tornado of worry. He knew that Kurt would not support of him going after the goblin, but it was not like he was just about to give up on the case. Running out of the door he got into his car turned on the ignition, shifted gears and drove out of his parking spot, driving at top speed trying to make it to Lima heights in time.

It did not take him long to get there, but when it came to murders even if you are late by a second you could miss it. Not even looking for a parking space he pulled up to a curve and jumped out of his car. He looked around and instantly knew that Kurt was right and there was going to be another murder. It was too quiet as if every living thing on the block was trying to hide from something. Without making a sound the investigator began to search for anything out of the ordinary.

It seemed like everyone was in their houses, there were no people on the streets and all of the lights in the houses were off indicating that everyone was asleep. He was about to start looking around when he heard what sounded like a scream.

Rushing to where the sound was he cut through a few alleyways to find himself at a dead end. The screaming had stopped, leaving him confused and seemingly alone. He was about to turn around when he felt something, it was a powerful blow and it sent him flying into a wall of the alley way. He felt something wet and warm trail down from his forehead, looking up trying to find out what attacked him he came face to face with something he least expected.

It was a creature that Blaine could only describe as horrific. It was huge, about seven feet tall and very ugly looking, it looked like a cross between a gorilla, bear, lizard and human. Red orbs which Blaine guessed were eyes looked down at him, the creature's body was transparent and looked like it was made of water. It was then that the investigator was able to guess what the creature was, a water goblin.

Pulling out his gun, Blaine aimed his pistol at the head of the monster and shot, unfortunately the bullet just seemed to pass through the transparent body of water. The being seemed to not noticed the shot as it came closer to it's new victim. It reached it's long liqudy arm outwards and was about to touch the inspector before something a little too fast for the naked eye to track came in between Blaine and the goblin sending the repulsive being away with the trowing of something that could have passed for either sugar or salt.

The goblin was forced back by the new player and the last thing that Blaine heard from the water creature was a loud screeching sound as it fell over, dead. Now the goblin was gone, but Blaine did not feel any less safe as he now concentrated his attention on the figure that came between the goblin and him. The figure moved to fast to be human and Blaine was not up to being attacked by another supernatural creature that night. Lifting up his gun again he pointed it at the figure.

"Put your hands up and turn around, slowly," he called. This seemed to catch his attention as the figure turned around and put it's hands up. The figure resembled more of a human, but Blaine could not see it very well in the dark so that was all he mentally noted

"Oh I'm sorry investigator is it illegal to save your life?" The creature asked. If Blaine was less in a state of panic then he might have recognized the voice however he was too frighted at the moment to even pay attention to the creature's voice. What he did pay attention to instead was the figure's eyes, although he could not see the rest of it's body the eyes emanated in the dark. They were a very unnatural shade of blue, a very familiar unnatural shade of blue.

Dropping the gun the investigator said one word, "Kurt?"

The creature smiled as he nodded, stepping closer to the human. "I was wondering if you would know who I was." now close enough for Blaine to see Kurt picked up the gun he dropped and put it back into his hands. "Its never a good idea to drop your weapon."

Now that Kurt was closer and Blaine could get a better look at him. He had short brown hair that was parted to one side of his face, his face was well sculpted making him look like a model on TV. He was wearing a long black duster with a white ruffle shirt beneath it and white pants to match, a huge black sash held his pants in place.

Blaine was taken back by how stunningly beautiful the creature in front of him looked. "Wow you look so beautiful," the words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. The second they did he felt like a complete idiot, was that what you say right after someone saves your life? No! your supposed to thank them not tell them that they are pretty. Blaine was never good at romance, so he usually just said what was on his mind... which usually led to his partners leaving him.

However Kurt did not seem to offended by the other's directness, instead he let out a small laugh, "wow no one have ever been that open about what they think of me," his giggles turned into laughs as he covered his mouth trying to stop from making and fool of himself.

The laughs made Blaine begin to giggle as well. He did not expect Kurt to be like this, when he talked with the other before he seemed like a completely different person. When they were in bed Kurt came off as someone who was sort of cold, uncaring and all knowing. In the bed Blaine could actually believe he was some kind of supernatural creature, but now as they laughed together Blaine felt like he was with a long time friend. Kurt seemed a lot more.. well... human in person.

"So I guess I should introduce myself again since this is the first time we have met face to face, hello Blaine Anderson my name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt said as he extended his hand to the other.

This made Blaine smile and for a second but only that one second he forgot about everything that had happened that night and took the beauty's hand,

"Hello Kurt Hummel my name is Blaine Anderson."


	3. Answers

**Title:** Charades by Dusk (3/?)

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was never one to believe in the supernatural so when mysterious deaths start to plague his town he begins to look for a logical explanation... too bad there is not always one. Klaine romance

**Author's note: **Hey guys I see a lot of people favoriting this story but no one is reviewing so if it's not too much trouble could you please just write a quick sentence on what you think

_August 23rd, 2003:_

"_Dad! Dad!" Kurt yelled as he ran into his house looking for his father._

_Burt had heard his son calling for him, it sounded important so the older treated it as important. He had dropped everything he was doing and came out of the kitchen to meet his son. "What is it! What happened!" he asked coming face to face with the other._

_Kurt looked like a mess, his eyes where red and puffy as if he had been crying and his hair was not properly groomed leading the older of the two to begin to suspect what had happened. "I didn't mean it! He just fell over! I don't know what I did! He's in the hospital now!" Cried Kurt as he continued to almost scream out parts of sentences._

"_Kurt calm down!" Burt called to his son, "Now tell me what happened from the beginning."_

_The boy seemed to calm down a bit as he sat down on the couch next to him, "I was at Danny's when it happened, his parents were gone and so we kinda saw that as an opportunity..." _

_Burt already knew where this story was going. It was about a year ago that Kurt had finally came out and told his dad that he was gay, and to his surprise his father did not get him down because of it. In fact Burt seemed to have known that he was not straight from the beginning. This led Kurt to be more open about himself in front of his father and after a few months he had even manged to get a boy friend. His boyfriend's name was Danny and although Burt had to admit he was a nice boy he knew that he and Kurt would not stay together for long. It was just one of those high school crushes that would last for a few weeks before they would just move apart. Burt did not think too much of it, and he really did not expect to find himself in this situation._

"_Let me guess, you began kissing and then all of a sudden he went limp and was as cold as ice." Burt interjected before his son could continue. Kurt's eye's widened giving his father the knowledge that he guessed right. "Is Danny Ok?" Burt asked._

_Kurt nodded, "Yeah he's fine, he just passed out... but how did you know what happened?"_

_The older sighed as he sat down next to his son on the couch before he replied. "The same thing would happen with me and your mother. Sometimes things got out of hand and I would pass out." Burt paused a bit before he continued to speak. "She was... unique, and of course since you are her son that means some of her is in you."_

"_...She wasn't human was she?" The younger stated in a whisper so soft it was a miracle anyone could hear it. Was that why she was always being hunted? Was that why she had to leave?"_

_Burt found himself only able to nod, "Yes to all of those questions."_

"_Then what was she?" he asked focusing those bright inhuman eyes on his father._

"_She was... well... do you know what a succubus is?"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

March 2rd, 2011:

"I can't believe I'm doing this," a blue eyed figure muttered to himself as he sat at a two person table in a coffee shop at about five in the morning. The seat across from his was just as empty as the rest of the shop, it was obvious that he was waiting for someone.

It was abut three more minutes before another person entered the shop and sat down across from the other. "I'm sorry I'm late but I just could not get up, it's weird usually I'm up by four but I just could not seem to be able to wake up today."

"Yeah, that is actually kinda my fault, so I should be the one saying sorry to you Blaine," the blue eyed figure apologized as he lowered his head in an act of what looked like shame.

"What? Kurt how is this your fault?" Blaine asked starring intently at the other across from him. It was the day after Blaine and Kurt met face to face and they had agreed that they probably should get together so that Kurt could fill in any gaps for Blaine's report on the capture of the murderer.

"When I engage in... intimate behavior... if I'm not careful then I can accidentally steal a bit of my partner's energy." Kurt responded as he lifted up his head to look Blaine back in the eyes. "That is why you feel a bit of fatigue today, because last time I was not as careful as I should be."

"Ah right I keep forgetting that your not human," Blaine expressed as he picked up his coffee cup and took a small sip.

"How could you... I mean I'm so much of a freak I don't see how you can even mistake me for a human." Kurt spat in self disgust.

This comment seemed to catch Blaine's attention. The harsh word that came out of Kurt's mouth where like punches to his gut. Not even thinking about what he was doing he reached across the table and held the other's hand. "Listen, Kurt I may not know much about you or what you are, but from what I gather its nothing to be ashamed of. You were born the way you were born and that does not define you as a freak." the last sentence came from his mouth in a forced whisper as if he were telling Kurt the secret of life- even though there was no one else in the shop he did not want to say it to loud in hopes of keeping it between them.

Kurt did not respond instead he just looked at the human sitting across from him, trying to figure out if the other meant what he was saying. Finally after about two minutes of pure silence Kurt broke the quietness by speaking. "Um Blaine?" he muttered and he stared at the investigator's hand that was still wrapped tightly around his like a lifeline.

Blaine seemed to notice the source of Kurt's discomforted and swiftly pulled away his hand from the inhuman, "Oh sorry." a bit of color spread across his cheeks as he tried to pretend that he did not just grab the other with out his permission. "So would you care to explain how you were able to visit me at night?" Blaine asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Its actually what I'm supposed to be doing naturally." Kurt responded just as grateful as Blaine on the change of the subject.

"What do you mean?" The inspector asked curious as to what the other meant.

"Well the other night, when you were trying to guess what I was and you guessed a succubus, although you were not right you were not exactly wrong..." Kurt suddenly stopped talking and closed his eyes a look of pain and regret washed over his face. "I'm sorry Blaine I'm just not used to being so open about what I am."

Blaine knew the look that spread across the other's face, he knew it because that was how he felt sometimes. That was the same type of suffering he had gone through when he figured out he was gay. He had grown up in a homophobic family so all of the hate that was directed to gays was then on directed to him and it pained him more then anything- heck he even hated himself back then. "Kurt if it is too painful then you don't have to say it."

"No I do, I think I owe you at least that much... well I'm what you would call a cambion," the blue eyed one forced himself to say.

"A cambion? What's that?"

Kurt took a deep breath before he continued, "It's a half breed between a sex demon also known as succubi/incubuses depending on the gender and a human. Sex demons usually spend their time seducing humans and then stealing their life force, every time they become intimate with a person- so it is rare for them to ever have any children with mortals. They see them as food an nothing else so for a relationship like the one my mom and dad had is almost impossible to come by..."

"So what you meant by it's natural for you to be appearing to people at night is that your behavior pattens are similar to those of a sex demon?" The human asked inquisitively.

"Yes and no. Sex demons live off of the energy that comes from their victims, which is why they are referred to as pleasure vampires sometimes. I on the other hand do not need sexual energy to live, I survive off of normal human food.. I do however get... well...um..." Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth and fake coughed in hopes it would block out the last word of his sentence, "Cough-urges-cough,"

"Urges? doesn't everyone get sexual urges?"

Kurt blushed lightly at the question, why was he even talking about this? It was one of the most embarrassing things about his life, yet for some reason he could not bring himself to keep Blaine in the dark anymore. "Of course everyone does, but mine are a bit different. U...Um when ever it gets kinda out of hand I my instincts take over and I...f...fi..find myself almost about to pin some random guy down and taking him right there. I..It was a...actu...actually kind of like that when I appeared to y..you." now Kurt was a complete mess, he was completely red and could not even bring himself to make any more coherent sentences.

The discomfort reminded the investigator of when a virgin talked about sex, he of course was an expert on that seeing as he was a virgin himself however there was no way Kurt was a virgin...right? Well there was no harm in asking. "Kurt.. have you ever actually had sex before?"

The cambion stopped trying to make understandable sentences once that question was asked. Lowering his head he answered. "No I have not, I always am able to stop myself before my instincts get to out of hand."

Blaine did not know how exactly that statement made him feel and before he could even sort through the list of possible responses he could make to that he found himself laughing. Kurt only stared at the other for a bit before he began to laugh as well. Neither of them knew exactly what was so funny but what ever it was it was able to crack them up. After a few solid minutes of laughing away all of the tension and uncertainties between them Blaine calmed down enough to ask a question, "What exactly is so funny about this?"

"I don't know," Kurt giggled, "Maybe its because as a sex demon I'm supposed to live up to a certain standard and I don't come close to it by being a virgin." yep that must have been it because the second those words escaped from his mouth the two of the began to laugh even harder. Really laughing about someones virginity should have been mean and bully-like but with all of the built up stress between the males it just turned out as purely funny.

After the laugh fit the two of them began to talk again, but this time about more everyday things such as favorite movies and colors and animals. Blaine figured out that Kurt lived with his dad and loved to shop while Kurt figured out Blaine was terrible at romance and loved football. It did not take them long to figure out that they pretty much had the same interest with little variations. They had stayed there telling each other jokes and stories as other customers began to arrive at the shop and leave. And although Blaine had many other questions to ask Kurt (such as why he had been after the water goblins in the first place) time ran out before topics they had to talk about. Soon it was dusk again and Blaine knew that he was going to have to check in with the police chief before the sun went completely down so he told Kurt that he had to leave and they where about to part.

"Well today was fun," Kurt said as he walked with Blaine out of the shop.

"Yeah it was, do you think we could maybe do this again sometime?" The investigator asked as he held the door of the shop open for Kurt.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the cambion questioned inquisitively a smile lightened up his face as he walked out of the door.

"Um yeah." Blaine responded as he followed the other out of the door and they began walking away from the shop.

Kurt's smile died down at the answer, "Listen Blaine I like you, your really nice and I would love to go on a date, but... every time I feel for someone I usually hurt them. I found it's a lot easier to lose myself to my instincts when the person I'm preying on is someone I like."

Blaine did not seem convinced as he just stared at the other, "then maybe you should start listing to those instincts, I mean they are part of you."

"You don't understand, they do not tell me to just make out with someone, no they also tell me to feed off of them. To take there energy away from them and leave them for-" the blue eyed being was going to continue rambling until the human raised his finger to the other's lips in a silencing motion.

"So what are your instincts telling you to do right now?"

Kurt's face grew closer as he responded. "They're telling me to kiss you."

Blaine did not move away when the other's face shifted closer instead he just replied, "then maybe you should listen to them.

At that last comment all of Kurt's self control snapped as he crushed his lips against the other's. They had kissed before but it was only as a way to remain in contact with each other, now however they were kissing for a more potent reason. Kurt pushed the human up against a wall as he continued to lap at his mouth like a hungry dog. Blaine let out a soft moan, that only seemed to encourage the nonhuman even more as he then introduced his tongue into the other's mouth. It was at this moment that Blaine was actually able to believe that Kurt was part sex demon, because no human could do such wonderous things with their mouth. After another second the investigator found himself whimpering and begging the other for more, he could just not get enough of the cambion's wickedly delicious mouth. Kurt seemed to be enjoying their intimacy just as much as Blaine was seeing as he could not bring himself to stop. The human tasted of life and lust the two things that everyone of his kind craved. Pushing the other harder against the wall he moved his hand into the other's hair, twisting his fingers in the inspector's tight curls extracting a cry from the investigator. That cry vibrated through his entire body making him snarl in pleasure as he pushed their bodies closer seeking the warmth the human generated.

Blaine felt like he was in the happiest place in the world and that nothing could bring him out of it, that was until he suddenly began to feel faint. It felt like his entire body was growing weaker and he had a pretty good guess as to why. "Kurt!" He called to the other between their kisses as he tried to push the other away from him.

Kurt could hear Blaine calling his name and feel his silent protest for him to stop, but for some reason he could not get himself to pull away. Blaine's body still carried some warm in it and he craved to take it all away. Although in the back of his mind something was begging him to end their kiss his body wold not allow it. It was not until he heard the other begin to scream did he pull away. Blaine fell to the floor, he was still conscious but just barely. "Oh my god," Kurt breathed as he stared at the other.

"Kurt, it's ok-"Blaine began as he saw a look of pure terror appear on the other's face.

"Oh my god! No! I knew this was not a good idea! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Kurt cried hysterically as he took a few steps back and then took off as fast as he could in a random direction.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine called after him as he tried to get up from his sitting position to pursue the other but failed miserably as he just ended up falling back to the floor.

All he could do was sit there and watch his new found love run away from him, too scared to look back.

**Hey peoples so as this story progresses it is getting closer to and M rating. however I cannot exactly write a sex scene because I am not old enough so if anyone is interested in writing one for me I would greatly appreciate it. If you write it then you will get full credit for it and it would be a great addition to the plot.**


	4. Changes

**Title:** Charades by Dusk (4/10)

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was never one to believe in the supernatural so when mysterious deaths start to plague his town he begins to look for a logical explanation... too bad there is not always one. Klaine romance

**Author's note: **I would like to give a special thanks to (the name bolded because this person is awesome) who inspired me to continue writing this story when I was about to give up on it.

_June 18th, 2003:_

_Kurt Hummel was not going to school. He had woken up that morning with a few... lets say problems and he was in too much of a state of panic to think about anything else then locking himself in his room and hoping that no one would come looking for him. However that was not likely especially since his dad was currently banging at his door pleading him to open it._

_"Kurt open this door right now or I'm breaking it down!" his dad called as he knocked a bit harder on the door._

_"No! I can't! I'm...n..not presentable r...ri...right now!" the other called from the other side of the door. His voice was very high pitch, more then usual and Burt could swear he heard the other sobbing in between words._

_"What is it? What's going on? Please Kurt I can't help you if I don't know whats happening, please open up!" Burt called his voice on the edge of a scream. Burt cared for his son more then anything else in the world and he could not stand it when he felt completely useless when it came to helping his boy._

_Something in the last sentence his father said must have gotten to him because a few seconds latter the door opened from the other side allowing the older to enter. Burt walked in to find his son sitting on his bed, his back was faced to him and his hands were covering his face. "I... don't know what happened... I just woke up like this." the smaller of the two whispered as he uncovered his face and turned to look at his dad._

_Burt heard himself gasp as he stared into the eyes of his son. Although their usual color was a deep blue green they currently glowed a sinister crimson color. It was a long time before either of them spoke and finally after at about two minutes Kurt broke the silence. "Did this happen with mom?" he asked as silently as he could get with out not speaking at all._

_Burt was at such a loss for words all he did was nod. After another long period of silence he began to speak. "Yes, this and more."_

_"More?" Kurt asked with a shiver, he really did not want to hear about more._

_"...She could disguise herself and look like a human, but her true form was more..." Burt did not need to finish for his son to get what he meant._

_"I'm I going to change to look more like her." as much as he wanted it to be Kurt knew that this was not a question it was an inevitability..._

0o0o0o0

March 9th, 2011:

Blaine Anderson was not one for regrets- really he believed that everything happens for a reason and if you regretted something then thinking about it and crying would not change things. However at the moment Blaine could not help but regret. He felt just awful that he pressured Kurt into kissing him, he felt dirty just thinking about it.

It was a week since he had last seen Kurt- he had thought it would be a good idea to give the cambion some space, he did not want to reopen any wounds. However he could not help but to worry about the other, he had tried getting in contact with Kurt via bed, but after five nights of trying that he figured it was not going to work...so he decided to take a different approach.

He knew that Kurt had a father that he lived with and it did not take the investigator long to find him. The father's name was apparently Burt and in the city census it said that he lived alone. Blaine knew that he might never see Kurt again, but he was at least going to leave with the knowledge that Kurt was ok... and who a better person to confirm that fact with then Kurt's father.

Now he was currently in front of the Hummel residence debating with himself whether of not to go in. _Ew does me coming to his house make me a creepy stalker? God this is terrible what if they don't let me in. what if he thinks I'm a horrible person for doing this? NO! I have to go in what if Kurt blames himself for what happened... Ok I'll just ring the doorbell once and if no one answers I'll leave and never come back- yeah that sounds reasonable._ Finally coming to a decision Blaine got out of his car, made his way to the house he was parked in front of and rang the doorbell.

It was not long before the door opened to revel a middle aged man. He was balding and barely had any hair left. The man looked at him strangely before speaking. "I can spot a police inspector form miles away, don't think that your "undercover" disguise works on me." the man threatened.

Blaine put his hands in front his face defensively as he denied, "Oh not I'm not here undercover I actually came here to see your son. I'm guessing your Burt Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson." after he finished he extended out his hand to shake.

This caught the man off guard, he raised his eyebrow and took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Anderson, however I'm sorry to say I don't know what you mean- I have no son." a guilty look appeared on the older man's face as it became obvious that he was lying- he looked sad as if it pained his to deny the existence of his kid. It was obvious to anyone at this point that Burt really loved his son.

"Mr Hummel, it is safe to say we both know that you are lying, don't worry I have not come to cause any harm- I just want to talk." the younger tried to persuade.

Burt did not look like he convinced, silently he hissed. "Why? What do you want with my son? Are..are you a hunter?" the older continued to rant on as he voice grew louder. "He has done nothing wrong! You have just made a huge mistake! No one messes with the Hummels! Why are you here?"

Blaine could tell this situation was getting out of hand and he knew that the tactic he was using was not working so he decided to got to plan two: telling the truth. Right after Burt asked (more like yelled) the question _why are you here? _Blaine screamed out the answer. "BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

This stopped Burt's ranting all together as he whispered his final question, "what?"

Blaine calmed down a bit before he clarified. "I think I may be in love with Kurt."

The father looked into the eyes of the younger man at his front door trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. Whatever decision he came to it could be assumed that it was a good one since at that moment he opened he door for the other to come in.

The younger made his way into the house, he followed after Burt who led him into the kitchen and asked him to sit down. "I'm sorry I can't offer you any food, I'm not much of a cook... it's usually-" he was going to continue his sentence but was interrupted by the man that was sitting across from him.

"-Kurt who makes the food... I know he told me." Blaine finished for him as he looked straight at the older.

Burt's eyes widened as he sat down, "What else has he told you?" He knew that if Blaine already knew about his home life then he most like already knew of Kurt's situation.

"He told me about his lineage, about your wife."

"What happened between the two of you to make his reveal himself like that?" Burt could not help to ask. As his father he knew that Kurt was not the type to go around telling secrets that could potential get him killed. Even as self confident and condescending as his son could be he knew that what ever happened between the man in front of him and his son had to be something major or else his boy would have never told this stranger.

"Well..." the younger began, "He saved my life... and then he almost killed me." that was as simple as Blaine could put it without having to go into all of the tedious details. "I came to see if he was ok, he seemed to be very... um, filled with self hatred."

Burt nodded as he began to speak, "This is going to seem a bit off topic but since you know this much you need to know the reason why Kurt is like this. You know when Kurt was in high school he was very proud of everything that he was, he was proud to be himself. He did not care that all of the other kids teased him for being gay as well as for being different. Then the changes happened and he began to resemble his mother more and more- Both mentally and physically. Even after that he still expressed himself to his full potential. It was not until the first time he came in contact with a hunter did his views change. The hunter not only tried to kill him but made it her duty to make him hate himself..." the older stopped as a look of sorrow appeared in his eyes

"What did she do?" Blaine asked once he realized that Burt was not going to continue without a bit of a push. This was the first time Blaine heard the term hunter in this context, not wanting to interrupt he assumed that it was a person who hunts Kurt's kind instead of wild animals.

"She kept harassing him, showing him what his instincts were trying to make him do. She kept giving him information about the victims of people like him and his mother. She painted the picture that all of his kind are evil monsters and that he was just the same. Kurt being as proud as he was did not tell me anything until she actually tried to physically hurt him, we moved away so that she could not find us but by then it was too late. He arlready had all of that abuse on his shoulders and he began to question himself and his purity over a quality he was born with... its sometimes hard to believe that the self confident boy and the self hatting man he grew into are the same person." Burt finally finished as he put his head down at a spoken tragedy.

After the other finished his story Blaine found himself holding his breath as if he forgot to exhale. As he let go of the air in his lungs he felt his throat tighten. _How could anyone do that to a person? Why would anyone do that?_ He found himself thinking. The room was then filled by an award silence as nether of the two men wanted to speak in fear of hearing their voices crack in sorrow. No one knew how long they stayed in complete silence, it could have been hours or even just a few seconds.

They would have probably kept the silence longer if not for the front door opening and a familiar voice calling out, "I'm home!"

"Kurt?" Both men exclaimed as they raced into the room the voice was coming from.

Once they were both in the room did they get a reaction out of the cambion. "Oh," was all that came out of the non human's mouth once he saw who exactly was in his house with his father.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine smiled nervously as looked into the deep blue pools of eyes of the one he believed to love.

It could be said that it was a surprise when Kurt dropped everything he was holding to jump into an embrace with the human. "Blaine! You're ok, I thought you were hurt!" he cried into the others shoulder. "I'm sorry that I ran off, I didn't know what to do, I was just trying to-" he was cut off by the other.

"Shh, it's ok Kurt, it's ok," the human shushed as he finally returned the hug.

Burt Hummel was not usually one to leave his son alone with a stranger, but seeing the affection displayed between them he could not help but think maybe he should go somewhere and let his son have some alone time with the other. He trusted Kurt to do the right thing so he decided that he would leave the house for a little bit. Slowly he made his way past the two figures who were locked in an embrace, grabbed his keys and made his way out of the door.

It was Kurt who pulled back from the hug first, taking a few steps back he looked the other in the eyes before he began to speak. "I'm glad your ok, but what were you thinking I told you that being intimate with me was dangerous and then you we perfectly ok with me kissing you!" Kurt huffed as he remembered what happened last time he was with the other man.

Blaine could not help but smile as he answered. "That was exactly the reason a came here, I wanted to apologize if I was pressuring you to do anything you did not want to do." he finished as he dropped his smile to show he was serious

This time it was Blaine who pulled the cambion into a hug and with the other's body so close to him Kurt could not help but feel all of his worries wash away. "It's ok Blaine, it was not your fault" the blue eyed being responded.

Both of them were so wrapped up in their reunion they did not notice a figure of a woman watching them from the roof of the building next door. Silently she laughed, "Looks like I've finally found you again, Kurt Hummel.

**Hm looks like the plot finally arrived. Oh and please review I will get down on my knees and beg if you want me to but just please do it.**


End file.
